runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:GameBlast - 24 Hour Live Stream
GameBlast is here! Double XP has kicked in, and our 24 hour live stream has begun! Watch it now on our Twitch channel. Here are some highlights to look forward to (all times are GMT): *14:00: Developer's Commentary - Missing, Presumed Death with Mod Ollie *15:00: SuperChao vs Vorago - SuperChao takes on Vorago and donates all drops to the Well of Goodwill. *16:00: PvP Live Stream featuring Mod Giara *18:00: Mod Steve W Q&A *19:00: Old School Live Stream featuring Mod Mat K *20:00: Content Live Stream featuring Mod Doctor and Mod Deg *21:00: Heist Live Stream featuring Mod Chaose and Mod Doctor *22:00: Penguin Live Stream *23:55: Slayer Live Stream featuring ScapeSkill *01:00: Mod Osborne's Tour *02:00: Developer Live Stream featuring Mod Timbo *03:00: Developer Live Stream featuring Mod Dean *05:00: Old School Live Stream featuring RuneShark *06:00: RuneZone Live Stream featuring Mod Infinity and Mod Balance *07:00: Mod Osborne Live Q&A *08:00: Old School Live Stream featuring Noodle *09:00: RS3 Live Stream featuring RuneShark *11:00: Combat Live Stream featuring Mod Dean *12:00: Grand Finale with Mod Mark ---- GameBlast is fast approaching, and there are just a few days until our 24 hour charity live stream, a weekend of double XP and more! Here's what's coming up. ---- GameBlast Charity Live Stream We’ll be live streaming for 24 hours - the longest we've ever done - on our official Twitch channel, starting at 1pm GMT on Friday the 21st of February right the way through to 1pm the following day. Take a look here for help converting this to your local time. The stream will feature some of your favourite JMods, including Mods MMG, Mark, Pips, Osborne, Dean, Moltare and more, so make sure to tune in! To help support the SpecialEffect charity, we’ve set up a JustGiving page where you can securely donate to the cause. With your donation, you can also leave a message. We plan to read some of these out live on air, so if you're donating feel free to leave some words of encouragement for our live streamers! We’re also re-opening the Well of Goodwill - an in-game feature which will allow you to donate in-game wealth and items to raise money for SpecialEffect, with each 5M you donate converted into 1$, and each Bond you donate converted into $4.70. All money raised through the Well of Goodwill will be sent on directly to charity. Joining us for the marathon are some of our Community Champions, who will be featuring on the live stream too. This includes players such as RuneShark, ScapeSkill, Illustrial and a whole bunch more, who will be keeping us all entertained throughout the event. What’s more, we’ll be releasing a brand new item in Solomon's General Store, which will only be available to purchase during the double XP weekend! The new tunic - wearable in-game as a cosmetic override - will feature the '24' GameBlast logo, with all proceeds going directly to SpecialEffect. ---- Double XP Weekend As voted in via a Power to the Players poll, this weekend will feature juicy double XP. This means that from 12:00 GMT on Friday 21st February to 12:00 GMT on Monday 24th February (get help converting time here) all skills you train - including Summoning - will be given a 2x base multiplier. Double XP's all the better if you bring a friend, too. Anyone benefiting from the Recruit a Friend 10% XP bonus (both the recruiter and their friend) will find that bonus doubled over the double XP period! For more information on how double XP will work this weekend, take a look at our handy FAQ. ---- RuneRadio - Live from Jagex HQ In addition, on Thursday the 20th of February (the day before GameBlast starts) RuneRadio will be hosting a live radio show from Jagex HQ, where a number of JMods - including Mod MMG - will discuss their plans for GameBlast. They'll also be taking questions live via social media, the forums and RuneRadio's request system throughout the day. More information on when the show starts will be released soon. If you have a specific question you'd like to ask Mod MMG simply swing over to this thread! ---- See You There! We’d love to know what plans you all have for GameBlast and the double XP weekend, so please drop us a post over on the forums. Thanks, and see you at GameBlast! RuneScape Community Team